khrysaphylanfandomcom-20200214-history
The party
The current list of main characters the story follows. Current Members: Meryur Mandri Bilryn Wrever Quopip Feldri Yegrim - A level 7 Gnome Bard, brought in from the guild Balocive. Hank Hill The Third - A level 7 Human Cleric, follower of the Valkyrie Goddess Thurd. Holding life and death in his hands, Hank knows his goddess will look over his decisions and judge him when he dies. Never the less, he progresses on as a positive influence over the party's direction, doing the most to pull them away from being murdering psychopaths. Regoo - A level 7 Kobold sorcerer. Descended from a blue dragon, the greed of this tiny kobold is the stuff of legends. Mostly fights with summoned animals and escape plans. Good at amassing small amounts of gold from the other party members. Test Ranger - A Level 7 Human Ranger, Archery Specialization. Test uses his glaive in melee combat and his longbow when needing to fight from a distance. He has a pet wolf named Pig, who recently rejoined the party. He's become a defacto face of the party, often leading the others by simply being the only one with a suggestion. He's obsessed with dragons, but only in so far as they are powerful, forgetting entirely about the red dragon when the silver one appeared. This has changed as he has grown to know the dragon Sheondirth, who used this trust to lock the ranger in a contract of servitude. Tormund Ironforge - A level 7 Dwarf fighter. Encountered searching down a warlord, he joined the party as they met Orrok. Individually responsible for giving up the dragon to Orrok, he has joined the rescue team to change up this decision. Urgan Durbul - A level 7 Half-Orc Wizard. Peaceful, but fierce, Urgan has worked out to be a welcome addition to the party. His magic proved useful in both the fight with Silver Dragon and the Avatar of War. His hasty nature caught him off guard against the prepared Avatar, who sundered his hands off. He got better shortly after Former members: Richard Stevenson - Alas poor Richard we knew ye not at all. Murdered by a coup de grace from an escaping enemy, Richard was able to land one kill, save one cat, and enrage one party member. He will go on as a legend in my mind. Slap the DM if this character makes a return. The legend never dies. Orrok Brekusk - A level 7 Orc Fighter. Short to a fault, Orrok is consumed by his desire to get big. He's the front line for the party most frequently. He is the most likely second in command, often discussing with Test what to do. He has come in conflict with the Ranger since the dragon, Shannon arrived. He now plots and schemes to kill the dragon, or at the very least, use it in someway to further his goal of growing large. He has temporarily left the party so as to tame the power of the Avatar of War. Was encountered with an army later on and seems to have either lost the battle with the Avatar of War or willingly accepted its power. Category:PC Category:Characters